Drifting is a style of riding or driving vehicles in which the available traction of one or more of the rear wheels is exceeded causing the rear of the vehicle to assume a sliding motion while the front tire or tires maintain largely static traction with the road surface. Most drifting is performed with motorized vehicles which have the ability to use engine power to overwhelm available traction between the tires and the road surface. Practitioners of car and motorcycle drifting take great pride in their ability to navigate turns vehicles which would appear to a lay person to be skidding dangerously out of control. Bicycle drifting is extraordinarily difficult because even the strongest cyclist cannot administer sufficient thrust to the rear wheel of a bicycle to cause it to lose traction. Skidding the rear wheel with the rear brake can induce a brief sensation of drifting, but since bicycles do not travel are high speeds the bicycle quickly slows to a stop.